


Weibergeschichten

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin, also, also schreib ich's trotzdem hin, das verrät aber nicht ganz so viel, der Unterschied zum Canon ist aber nicht SO riesig, genau wie eins der folgenden Tags, kann den Namen nicht verraten weil's ein Spoiler ist, kommt glaub ich hin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Till ist mal wieder spät dran. Felix ist genervt. Und erlebt eine Überraschung.





	Weibergeschichten

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel (bitte beachten): https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Anfang November 2001

Felix Stark warf den gefühlt tausendsten Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. 9:30 Uhr und noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von seinem werten Partner. Zum vierten Mal an diesem Morgen wählte er Tills Nummer und hoffte, nicht zum eben sovielten Mal von einem Besetzt-Zeichen begrüßt zu werden. Immerhin zahlte diese Hoffnung sich aus.

„Ritter?“

„Till, wo bleibst du denn?!“

„Felix! Du, tut mir leid, dass es heute so lange dauert, mir ist was Wichtiges dazwischengekommen.“

„Wichtig?!“ Was könnte wichtiger sein, als endlich in ihrem aktuellen Fall voranzukommen? Die Selbstsicherheit, mit der Ritter diese "Entschuldigung" vorgebracht hatte, brachte ihn schon wieder auf die Palme. Doch bevor er sich bei ihm aufs Neue über seine Arbeitsauffassung beschweren konnte, sprach Till auch schon weiter:

„Reg dich nicht auf, ich bin sofort da. Muss nur noch einen Parkplatz finden. Und hey, sieh's positiv: Du wirst heute endlich Isi kennenlernen!“

„Toll!“, meinte Felix und verdrehte die Augen. Tatsächlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was an dieser Nachricht so großartig sein sollte. Er hatte kein besonderes Interesse daran, Bekanntschaft mit Tills wechselnden Weibergeschichten zu schließen. Außerdem hatte er an dessen Ton ein seiner Meinung nach völlig unpassendes, fast schon... süffisantes Lächeln heraushören können, was seiner Laune alles andere als zuträglich war.

„Dann also bis gleich“, knurrte er geradezu in den Hörer.

„Bis dann!“, flötete Till und legte auf.

Felix seufzte erneut, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und stand dann auf, um zur Toilette zu gehen.

~

Auf dem Rückweg zum Büro kam ihm Till bereits von dort entgegen und begrüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!“.

„Morgen“, gab Felix verärgert zurück.

Till hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Es war wirklich wichtig.“

„Mhm.“ Ihm musste anzusehen sein, wie wenig er das glaubte, aber Ritter ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Ich hab's jetzt aber so gut wie geklärt. Muss nur noch eben was mit Weber besprechen“, sagte er und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Felix sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Was Weber jetzt damit zu tun hatte, war ihm schleierhaft. Er schob es fürs Erste auf Tills gelegentliche Exzentrik und ging zurück zum Büro.

~

Nachdem er die Tür zu ebendiesem geöffnet hatte, blieb Felix erstaunt stehen.

Auf dem Stuhl neben Tills Schreibtisch saß ein Mädchen, etwa acht, vielleicht sieben Jahre alt, ließ die Beine baumeln und bearbeitete ein Malbuch, wobei ihm seine dunkelblonden Haare ins Gesicht hingen.

Er betrachtete es verwundert, fragte sich, wie es hier gelandet war, und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass nichts Schlimmes war. Kinder bei der Mordkommission waren meistens kein gutes Zeichen.

In diesem Moment blickte das Mädchen auf.

„Hallo“, sagte es.

„Hallo!“, erwiderte Felix mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Wenn er mit Kindern zusammen war, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er zog die Bürotür hinter sich zu und kniete sich auf Augenhöhe neben die Kleine.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er sanft.

„Malen“, lautete die Antwort. Felix lachte und schalt sich innerlich. Damit hätte er eigentlich rechnen müssen.

„Und wo sind deine Eltern?“

„Mein Papa kommt gleich wieder.“

Felix hätte gern gewusst, was ihren Vater dazu bewogen haben könnte, sie ausgerechnet in diesem Büro abzusetzen, doch bevor er dazu kam, sie danach zu fragen, sagte sie schon: „Hast du grün?“

Da Felix diesen Satz nicht gleich in den Kontext eingeordnet bekam, konnte er auch nicht gleich etwas erwidern. Außerdem musste er wohl etwas verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn sie deutete erklärend auf ihre Stifte-Box: „Meiner ist alle.“

„Ach so!“, begriff Felix und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte, ich habe nur blau und schwarz hier. Aber schau mal, wenn du blau und gelb nimmst...“

So unternahm er mit der Kleinen einen ersten Ausflug in die Farbenlehre. Sie beobachtete gespannt, wie sich der gelbe Fleck auf ihrem Papier grün verfärbte, wenn man mit blau nochmal drüber ging, und nahm ihre Stifte zurück, sobald sie das Prinzip verstanden hatte.

Während Felix noch angestrengt überlegte, was er sie fragen könnte, um herauszubekommen, was sie _wirklich_ hier machte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm.

„Papa!“, rief das Mädchen fröhlich, und noch bevor Felix sich umdrehen konnte, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer das denn eigentlich war, schritt Till an ihm vorbei, nahm das Kind hoch, setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und die Kleine auf seinen Schoß. Sie schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn.

Felix schaute zur Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass sonst auch wirklich niemand mehr kam, dann starrte er Till entgeistert an.

„Du?!“

Till schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. „Ich!“ Er gab dem Mädchen auf seinem Schoß einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Felix, das hier ist Isabel, meine Tochter. Isi, das ist mein Partner Felix Stark.“

„Hallo, Felix!“, sagte das Mädchen - Isabel - und winkte.

Er konnte nur mehrmals den Mund öffnen und wieder schließen, ohne ein Wort herauszubekommen. Schließlich brachte er ein „Du... du...“ zustande.

Ritter lächelte immer noch. „Ja?“

Statt einer Antwort lief Felix auf die andere Seite des Raumes ans Fenster und bedeutete Till mit einer Handbewegung, er solle es ihm gleichtun. Also stand dieser auf, setzte das Kind - sein Kind! - zurück auf den Stuhl und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Mal mal schön weiter!“, meinte er, ehe er lässig zu Felix schlenderte. Dieser packte ihn an der Jacke und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„DAS ist Isi?!“, flüsterte er aufgebraucht und zeigte auf sie.

„Ja?“, sagte Till, als könne er Felix' Verwirrung überhaupt nicht verstehen.

„Aber... du...“ Felix kam sich ziemlich verloren vor.

„Ich...?“, fragte Ritter betont langsam und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du... Du musstest letztens unbedingt pünktlich los, weil du Isi abholen musstest!“

„Ja“, sagte Till und nickte. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Herr Stark, auch ich hole ab und zu mein Kind von der Schule ab!“

„Aber...“ Felix machte hilflos den Mund auf und zu. „D-Du wolltest mit ihr Essen gehen!“

Wieder nickte Till, als sei das ganz selbstverständlich. „Ja. Döner. Ich kenn da einen ganz tollen Laden, der-“

„Du wolltest ihr ein Geschenk kaufen! Un-be-dingt!“

„Sie hatte Geburtstag.“ Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das jetzt verboten?“

Felix sah aufgewühlt zwischen ihm und Isi hin und her.

„Aber... Ich dachte... Du hast gesagt...“

„Ja? Was hab ich gesagt?“ Till hob fragend die Hände.

„Du... hast Isi ‚dein Mädchen‘ genannt... und...“

„Natürlich ist Isi mein Mädchen!“, unterbrach Till ihn - wobei Felix ja selbst nicht wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte - als sei das das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Dann wandte er sich um und sagte laut: „Du bist mein Lieblingsmädchen, nicht wahr?“

Die Kleine nickte energisch, ohne dabei aufzusehen.

Felix stand der Mund offen. Jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig klar, dass man Tills Anmerkungen aus den letzten Monaten auch anders deuten konnte. Entschieden zog er seinen Partner auf seine Höhe und drehte ihn von dem Kind weg.

„Mensch, Till, ich dachte, Isi wär deine Freundin!!!“

Till sah ihn an, beinahe ausdruckslos, aber dann fingen doch seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken.

„Ich weiß!“, gab er grinsend zu.

„Du...? Und wieso sagst du dann nichts?!?!“

„Damit ich jetzt dein dummes Gesicht sehen kann.“ Till hatte große Mühe damit, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Felix schnappte nach Luft und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Du Arsch!“, zischte er.

„Felix!“ Till sah richtiggehend empört aus. „Nicht doch vor dem Kind!“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter und stützte sich dann lachend auf die Knie.

„Was ist so lustig, Papa?“, fragte Isi unschuldig.

„Nichts!“, meinte dieser. „Felix hat da nur was falsch verstanden.“

„Was denn?“

„Erklär ich dir später.“

„Na gut.“ Isi warf Felix einen nachdenklich-mitleidigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Malbuch zu. In der Zwischenzeit richtete Till sich auf und räusperte sich.

„Also, was steht heute an? Zeugenbefragungen?“

Felix nickte. „Ja, ich würde gern mal hören, was dieser Linz zu sagen hat... äh, aber was ist mit ihr?“ Fragend schaute er zu Isi.

Till seufzte. „Eigentlich sollte mein Onkel Klaus heute auf sie aufpassen, aber der ist überraschend krank geworden. Ich hab heute Morgen ein bisschen rumtelefoniert, aber auf die Schnelle konnte ich keinen Ersatz finden. Also habe ich sie mit hierher gebracht. Vielleicht überzeugt das ja Wiegand davon, dass ich endlich mal Urlaub brauche.“ Der letzte Satz wurde von einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck begleitet. „Jedenfalls hat Weber sich bereit erklärt, ein Auge auf sie zu werfen, während wir im Außendienst sind.“

„Bereit erklärt, ja?“ Felix hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe ihn überzeugt! Zufrieden?“

Till machte ein paar Schritte zurück und schnappte sich seine Winterjacke. Dann hielt er seiner Tochter - immer noch eine komische Vorstellung - die Hand hin.

„Komm, Isi, jetzt lernst du mal Onkel Weber kennen.“

~

Nachdem sie Isabel bei Weber - der Till eher grummelig, aber Felix und vor allem Isi sehr freundlich begrüßte - abgeliefert hatten, machten sich die beiden Kommissare auf den Weg zum Auto.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Isis Mutter?“, wollte Felix wissen. Till blieb für einen ganz kurzen Moment stehen, ehe er weiterlief. Er warf Felix einen Blick zu, den dieser nicht so recht deuten konnte - warnend, und auch irgendwie traurig - und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh“, murmelte Felix. „Tut mir leid.“

Till zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen.

Als sie am Auto angelangt waren, traute Felix sich wieder zu sprechen.

„Wieso hast du mir denn nie gesagt, dass du auch alleinerziehender Vater bist?“

Till zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, gab ihm aber gleichzeitig schon wieder ein spöttisches Lächeln. Seine Laune konnte unter Felix' vorheriger Frage also nicht zu sehr gelitten haben.

„Du hast ja nie gefragt.“

Damit verschwand er im Auto.

Felix stand einen Augenblick verdutzt da, dann setzte er sich kopfschüttelnd ebenfalls ins Auto. Er hatte ja wohl wirklich den dämlichsten Partner erwischt, den man in ganz Deutschland kriegen konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Die Idee zu diesem AU hat mich gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen, hier ist es nun also.  
> Hoffentlich wird es genauso gerne gelesen, wie ich es schreibe. (Im Ernst: Mich hat noch nie eine Idee dermaßen motiviert.)  
> Ich hab noch einige weitere Geschichten in dieser Welt auf Lager und fast genauso viele in Planung, die kommen dann auch so nach und nach. Mal sehen, wie groß das Interesse ist (und wie lange ich mich zurückhalten kann.)
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Lasst mich wissen, wie ihr's findet, stellt mir Fragen, was euch einfällt.  
> (Und ich hab's zwar im Info-Kapitel schon etwas genauer gesagt, aber sicherheitshalber erwähne ich es hier nochmal: Ich nehme Prompts für dieses AU.)


End file.
